


A Goblin Kings Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be his miko, not his pity party pillow. She sighed as she ran her hands through her lord's, the Goblin King, hair. Honestly the things she did for him. She grimaced as he sobbed into her lap. This was going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goblin Kings Miko

* * *

Kagome sighed in sympathy as she patted the back of the young man who had his head resting in her lap. He clung to her tighter, making a chocking noise, much like a child clinging to his favorite teddy bear.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

He was such a drama queen er king, but, she mused it was one of his few charming qualities.

She frowned as he spilled a bit of sake on her bed.

It would be charming if he wasn't drunk off his ass and using her lap as his personal pity party pillow.

Her black skirt was practically drenched because of the pity tears he shed for himself. The black fabric clung to her long shapely legs because of said tears and snot.

She shivered in disgust.

Either way unless she played along with his poor me act he could keep going. She sighed as she ran her pale thin fingers through his platinum blond hair.

"There, there Jareth-sama. The goblin king should not be acting so childishly. What if the other goblins saw you in such a pathetic state?" He shook his head and buried it deeper in her lap.

"Dun wanna." His voice was muffled by her lap, even so she could hear the whiny tone in it.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she gently cupped his face and made him look at her.

She face faulted at him.

His mismatched eyes were red from crying, he had a light flush on his face from the alcohol, and there was a snot bubble hanging from his nose.

All in all he looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

Which he was.

Either way she met his mismatched eyes with her blue ones.

"Can you repeat that my lord?" He pouted at her but nodded.

"I said, I don't care. Besides you and I both know no one is allowed in your chambers without my say so. So nyaa."

She felt her eyebrow twitch in anger as he plopped back down in her lap.

Kami! Sometimes he could act like such a spoiled brat! In all the years she had been trapped here he never changed!

She frowned lightly, well that wasn't entirely true.

Four years ago when he had brought that human girl, Sarah, here he had been acting totally out of character.

He played the villain for the girl and she still tore out his heart and left.

She scowled as she watched him take another long drink of sake.

Even now that girl was causing him pain.

The little twit was getting married in the human world, which brought on his bout of 'woe is me'.

Then again she shouldn't be mad at the girl for falling in love.

No, it was Jareth's own fault for continuing to spy on Sarah.

She had made herself clear she wanted nothing more to do with him yet he still fawned over her.

Granting her every wish and desire, even if she didn't know it.

Then again it wasn't the only foolish thing he had done, when it came to Sarah he seemed to tune everything else out.

He had even gone as far to let her traveling party cross the barrier between their worlds.

Said stunt got him in trouble with the conical, mainly Sesshoumaru-Sama.

She smiled sadly at his name.

He was her first lord and love, in fact she had been born and raised in his kingdom, the makai, to be his miko.

But, six years ago the elders thought up a way to break them apart, it was not proper for a lord to love his miko, she was given to Jareth as sign of good will.

At first she hated him, absolutely hated him. He was the physical embodiment of her never being able to see Sesshoumaru ever again.

As time went by she lost her hate and just accepted it, she was stuck there for the rest of her life, besides it wasn't too bad.

He treated her fairly, never asked anything of her anything of her.

All she had to do was want for something and it would appear.

So when she wished for a companion she was quite surprised when he himself showed up.

The rest was history, they became friends and over time she came to love him, not that he knew.

Sadly all of that stopped when he started fawning over his precious Sarah.

Yes, she still got whatever she needed, wanted, except for his time because he spent all of it fawning over Sarah.

She was greatly upset when he brought the girl to Goblin city, not only was he breaking laws but she had to sit by and watch as he played the bad guy for her.

Plus she was in charge of taking care of the girl's younger brother Toby.

Then again she actually enjoyed taking care of him, he was so cute and loving.

Why Sarah wished him away was beyond her.

Hell, once she found out Jareth had tossed the poor boy in the air and left it up to one of the other goblins to catch him, she smacked him upside his head!

Yes, she loved the little buggers, but they were not known for their hand eye coordination.

So it was only natural that she gave him the silent treatment, and since his precious Sarah was gone he actually cared.

After which he felt bad enough that he had a kitsune kit imported from the makai for her.

She was a bit surprised that with the kit, whom she named Shippo, came with a scroll from Sesshoumaru-Sama.

It briefly explained that he would be taking a mate, and that she should not expect to hear from him ever again. Enclosed was a simple silver bracelet with her name on the back, a sign of friendship and trust, nothing more.

Now, at the time she was upset, crushed.

After years of writing to each other, as friends mind you, he was just going to stop?

Just like that?

Then again she knew what kind of man he was.

He would not hurt his mate by continuing to write to her, it went against his honor.

So she took it in stride, because she to had moved on and was beginning to feel bad sneaking around behind Jareth's back to continue to write to him, even if it was as friends, the way she went about it was suspicious enough.

She blinked in surprise when someone cupped her face.

She blushed when her eyes focused on a concerned looking Jareth.

This was supposed to be his pity party, not hers.

"Ah, sorry about that. I got lost in my thoughts." He nodded, his eyes no long clouded from the sake or his self pity.

She blinked when he glared at something, she followed his gaze and paled.

She had completely forgotten she was wearing the bracelet Sesshoumaru given her, she never wore it around Jareth.

Yet, his intrusion on her chambers' had been so sudden she hadn't had time to take it off.

That wasn't to say she was ashamed of it, she just knew how he would react.

She gulped as he mismatched eyes met her own.

"Where did you get that?" The anger was clear in his voice and she gulped again as he let go of her face.

She looked away from his intense gaze, he was pissed, and looked down at her lap.

She felt like a child getting scolded by a parent.

"I, um, got it from Sesshoumaru-Sama…" She trailed off his anger was almost tangible.

He pulled away from her like he was burned, and squatted in front of her, glaring at the ground in front of him.

She gathered up her courage to steal a quick glance at him and immediately looked away, he was beyond pissed, even if his face didn't show it.

It was three silent agonizing minutes later that he spoke, his voice sounding exceedingly loud in the quite room.

"When?" He voice was cold, as was his harsh gaze.

She fiddled with the crescent moon charm of the bracelet in nervousness.

"When Shippo arrived…he had it and a scroll…" She jumped as he abruptly stood up glared at her like she had betrayed him.

"Figures." She bristled at the tone in his voice and glanced up at him.

He was glaring at her like she had committed some great sin!

That combined with the tone he used rubbed her the wrong way and made her own anger rise.

"What do you mean 'figures'?" She narrowed her eyes at him as he snorted and straddled a nearby chair so he could rest his chin on the back of it and glare at her.

"What do you think it means?" She grit her teeth in anger, which was rising by the second.

"What do I think? I think you're throwing a temper tantrum is what I think!" He flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I am not!" She stood up and marched over to him stop a few feet away from him, her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

"Really? Because that's what it look like to me." He merely stared at her.

"You're wrong." She snorted, to far gone with her anger to remember it was the goblin king that she was yelling at.

"Well then please do enlighten me…"

She arched an eyebrow at him to do so.

He merely stared at her, as if trying to order his thoughts.

"I am…disappointed." She flushed, disappointed? He was disappointed? What did he have to be disappointed about?

She crossed her arms under her amble bust. The bell sleeves of her white top hanging down to contrast against her black skirt.

She looked like a teacher ready to scold a student.

"What do you mean disappointed? What do you to be disappointed about?" He looked away from her and decided to focus on the crystal ball he made materialize out of thin air.

She felt her eyebrow twitch in anger as he ignored her in favor of tossing the ball between his hands.

"You." The word was quite yet full of such disappointment it seemed to cut her to her core.

He didn't even look up from his crystal orb at her startled gasp, which turned her hurt and shock into anger.

He was disappointed in her? What the hell did she do to disappoint him?

Nothing!

"Excuse me? What the hell did I do to disappoint you? If anyone should be disappointed at anyone it should be me!" He abruptly stood up, his hand clenching his crystal orb tightly.

She gasped and took a startled step back when his anger gaze landed on her.

"You should be disappointed in me? You're the one who went behind my back to keep in touch with him! You're even wearing tokens of his affection even though he took a mate years ago!" She laughed coldly , her blue eyes cold.

"Oh, that's rich, just freaking hilarious. The pot calling the kettle black." His eyes narrowed, she was treading dangerous ground.

"That has nothing to do with this." She snorted, years of emotions rushing to feed her anger.

"Oh really? Because I would have to say their almost identical. Except in my case I've come to terms with his decisions, instead of continuing to convince myself into thinking I still have a chance." He snarled as he tossed his crystal orb into the wall, said wall cracking at the sheer force of his throw.

She gasped but held her ground, they were past the point of no return.

"Oh really? Then why do you wear his crest? You're my miko not his!" She glared at him not willing to back down.

"Because Jareth-Sama." She stepped closer to him to dangle said bracelet in front of his face.

"This is a sign of great trust, of friends, not lovers. If it was it would have his name inscribed on the back not mine." The angry retort he had died on his lips.

She was right, even he knew that much about demon society.

But! That still didn't give her the right to speak to him like that or about such matters.

He gently pushed her wrist out of his face, his cool flesh causing goose bumps to rise on her heated flesh.

"Then why all the secrecy? You could have at least told me you were still keeping contact." She snorted.

"Yeah, and then I'd have to deal with a sulking royal ass every time I got a new scroll." He huffed.

"That's not true!" She laughed bitterly as if remembering a cruel joke.

"Silly me, you're right. You would have been to caught up with your precious Sarah to care. It was because you were so caught up with her that you didn't even notice in the first place." She sighed sadly as she gently yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned her back on him.

"Now…please leave. I'm tired and I need my rest." Her voice was hollow and it tore at him.

He knew what she said was true, he was too caught up with Sarah to even notice and he was supposed to know about everything that happened in his kingdom.

But, he wasn't so caught up that he didn't notice that she, Kagome, did everything in her power to help him and brighten his day.

Nor was he too caught up that he didn't notice the longing gazes she sent him when she though he wasn't looking.

More importantly he was not so blind as to miss the emotions that floated in her eyes, the eyes were a window to ones soul, when she looked at him.

Now, now he felt like an ass, a royal one at that.

Before she turned away from him he caught sight of the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

They cut at him and made him feel even worse than he did before.

He sighed as he pulled her struggling form into his arms.

She gasped when he pulled her into his arms and immediately tried to get out of them. She did not want his pity!

After two minutes of useless struggling she gave in, his grip was firm yet gentle, and let him hold her.

His heart clenched with every soft sob that left her lips and echoed around the silent room. He knew he had wronged her, and for once in his life he felt bad about wronging someone.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry." She cried harder at his apology, all of her anger turning to sadness.

He gathered her much smaller form into his arms and sat down on her bed with her cradled in his arms, mentally ordering any and all goblins to stay away from her room.

It was a few minutes later that her crying came to a stop yet she still clung to him like a child to its mother.

Kagome clung to him and wished with all her might that like Jareth she could stop time, but she could not.

She knew that eventually she would have to let him go, in more ways than one.

The council pushing for him to take a queen, and of course that woman was more than eager to step up to the plate.

Which was another reason he deiced to throw himself a pity party, he had until today, Sarah's wedding, to find himself a suitable queen.

If he did not then he would be forced to marry that woman, the woman who made it very well known that the moment she became queen she would banish her, Kagome, to the realm beyond the Bog of Eternal Stench.

She shivered at the thought and unconsciously clung tighter to Jareth.

He pulled her closer, one hand playing with her long black silky hair.

He knew what was bothering her, it was that thing that fancied herself his future queen.

He mentally snorted it would be a nice smelling day in the bog of eternal stench before he even thought about touching that thing, let alone marrying her.

He also knew about the threat that thing had made against his miko and he was not happy, not at all. In fact come the morrow he would banish that thing and her offspring to the very place she threatened to banish Kagome.

Yes the council would be mad at him but he didn't care, no one blatantly threatened his miko and got away with it.

Everyone knew he was sweet on Kagome and they knew better then to do such things, everyone but that thing and he would make her and her daughters an example.

He was the goblin king and he could do whatever he wanted, the council be damned.

He pulled Kagome closer to him, so close in fact that they ended up laying on her bed.

She was on top of him her breasts pressed against his firm chest; her head was resting on his shoulder.

She blushed as her heart skipped a beat, his breath ghosting her ear.

He chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"Calm down Kagome, everything will be alright…" She shook her head negatively and clung to him tighter.

"No, it won't be fine. You have to marry that woman…and she'll…" She trailed off, shivering at the thought of the bog of external stench.

He chuckled into her ear, causing her to stiffen. Was he glad she was going to be banished by that woman?

Was he that upset by her actions that he would let her be banished?

Her eyes watered at that thought, did he no longer want her to be his miko, to be his friend?

He sighed as he rubbed her back, mentally kicking himself for getting her worked up again.

"Shh now Kagome, you of all peopled should now that I would never let that thing raise a hand against you. What kind of King would I bed if I let harm come to my future queen?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat.

D-did he just? Did he just call her his…

"What?" He chuckled at her dumbfounded reaction, he knew it would come as a surprise, hell he didn't even realize he loved her until the thought of her leaving him for Sesshoumaru hit him upside the head.

He loved her.

He nuzzled her neck and sighed.

"Kagome…will you be my queen? My other half, my heart, my love?" Okay, he knew he was being mushy but hey, he didn't care.

She blushed, when did he notice she was in love with him? When did he notice he loved her?

"W-when did you…" She trailed off a bright red blush on her face.

He hugged her closer an impish grin on his face.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" She flushed redder in embarrassment.

"I…n-no…yeah?" Her mind was having too much trouble concentrating, it was too busy doing a mental happy dance.

He chose her!

Not only over that thing but over Sarah as well!

His grin widened as her eyes flooded with happiness, she was just too adorable! He crushed her to him while mentally squealing like an excited school girl.

She was so cute!

They both sighed happily, lost in their own thoughts and merely held each other.

Kagome smiled as her thoughts finally calmed down and looked up at him, causing him to snap out of his own thoughts and look down at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Is there something you want to say?" She blushed again but nodded her head.

"Yes, but first…" She trialed off gathering up her courage and quickly closed the distance between them and caught his lips with her own.

Jareth was shocked to say the least but said shock was overwhelmed by the passion and love Kagome was putting into the kiss.

He smiled into the kiss and started kissing her back with just as much passion and love, if not more.

Kagome pulled back when her lungs cried for breath and smiled goofily.

"Wow." He chuckled and gently cupped her face, his own marred by a mischievous smile.

"Was that all you had to say love?"

She laughed lightly but shook her head.

"No, I also wanted to tell you that I love you, even if you are a baka." He smiled and laughed as well.

"I know and I love you to, even if you are a bit slow." She rolled her eyes as she smiled at him and tugged lightly on his hair.

"You better, with all the crap you put me through." He smiled and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I put you through a lot of it but you gave back just as much. But for now lets just rest. We have a long day to look forward to tomorrow. Banishing that thing and her off spring, announcing our marriage, having hot passionate sex…you know the usual." She laughed as she slapped his chest but nodded.

"You're right we do have a long day ahead of us, now be quite and go to sleep." He chuckled nuzzling her hair.

"Already acting like a queen, I made the right choice." He kissed the top of her head as she slowly drifted off, no doubt drained form the amount of emotions she felt and went through today. He smiled as he pulled her closer and got comfy, tomorrow would indeed be hard, but as long as he had his queen by his side he knew it would be fine.

 


End file.
